Olefins are traditionally produced from petroleum feedstocks by catalytic or steam cracking processes. These cracking processes, especially steam cracking, produce light olefin(s), such as ethylene and/or propylene, from a variety of hydrocarbon feedstocks. Ethylene and propylene are important commodity petrochemicals useful in a variety of processes for making plastics and other chemical compounds.
The petrochemical industry has known for some time that oxygenates, especially alcohols, are convertible into light olefin(s). There are numerous technologies available for producing oxygenates including fermentation or reaction of synthesis gas derived from natural gas, petroleum liquids or carbonaceous materials including coal, recycled plastics, municipal waste or any other organic material. Generally, the production of synthesis gas involves a combustion reaction of natural gas, mostly methane, and an oxygen source into hydrogen, carbon monoxide and/or carbon dioxide. Other known syngas production processes include conventional steam reforming, autothermal reforming, or a combination thereof.
Methanol, the preferred alcohol for light olefin production, is typically synthesized from the catalytic reaction of hydrogen, carbon monoxide and/or carbon dioxide in a methanol reactor in the presence of a heterogeneous catalyst. For example, in one synthesis process methanol is produced using a copper/zinc oxide catalyst in a water-cooled tubular methanol reactor. The preferred process for converting a feedstock containing methanol into one or more olefin(s), primarily ethylene and/or propylene, involves contacting the feedstock with a molecular sieve catalyst composition.
Molecular sieves are porous solids having pores of different sizes such as zeolites or zeolite-type molecular sieves, carbons and oxides. The most commercially useful molecular sieves for the petroleum and petrochemical industries are known as zeolites, for example aluminosilicate molecular sieves. Zeolites in general have a one-, two- or three-dimensional crystalline pore structure having uniformly sized pores of molecular dimensions that selectively adsorb molecules that can enter the pores, and exclude those molecules that are too large.
There are many different types of molecular sieve well known to convert a feedstock, especially an oxygenate containing feedstock, into one or more olefin(s). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,100 describes the use of the zeolite, ZSM-5, to convert methanol into olefin(s); U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,905 discusses the conversion of methanol and other oxygenates to ethylene and propylene using crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites, for example Zeolite T, ZK5, erionite and chabazite; U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,095 describes the use of ZSM-34 to convert methanol to hydrocarbon products such as ethylene and propylene; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,440 describes producing light olefin(s) from an alcohol using a crystalline aluminophosphate, often designated AIPO4.
Some of the most useful molecular sieves for converting methanol to olefin(s) are silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieves. Silicoaluminophosphate (SAPO) molecular sieves contain a three-dimensional microporous crystalline framework structure of [SiO4], [AlO4] and [PO4] corner sharing tetrahedral units. SAPO synthesis is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,871, which is herein fully incorporated by reference. SAPO molecular sieves are generally synthesized by the hydrothermal crystallization of a reaction mixture of silicon-, aluminum- and phosphorus-sources and at least one templating agent. Synthesis of a SAPO molecular sieve, its formulation into a SAPO catalyst, and its use in converting a hydrocarbon feedstock into olefin(s), particularly where the feedstock is methanol, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,499,327, 4,677,242, 4,677,243, 4,873,390, 5,095,163, 5,714,662 and 6,166,282, all of which are herein fully incorporated by reference.
Typically, molecular sieves are formed into molecular sieve catalyst compositions to improve their durability in commercial conversion processes. These molecular sieve catalyst compositions are formed by combining the molecular sieve and a matrix material usually in the presence of a binder. The purpose of the binder is hold the matrix material, often a clay, to the molecular sieve.
Although it is known to use binders and matrix materials to form molecular sieve catalyst compositions useful in converting oxygenates into olefin(s), these binders and matrix materials typically only serve to provide desired physical characteristics to the catalyst composition, and have little to no effect on conversion and selectivity of the molecular sieve. It would therefore be desirable to have an improved molecular sieve catalyst composition having a better conversion rate, improved olefin selectivity and a longer lifetime.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,889 describes a catalyst composition comprising a silicalite molecular sieve impregnated with a thorium, zirconium, or titanium metal oxide for use in converting methanol, dimethyl ether, or a mixture thereof into a hydrocarbon product rich in iso-C4 compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,828 discusses the use of a modified molecular sieve to produce methylamines from methanol and ammonia, where for example, a silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieve is combined with one or more modifiers, such as a zirconium oxide, a titanium oxide, an yttrium oxide, montmorillonite or kaolinite.
U.S. Pat. No.5,417,949 relates to a process for converting noxious nitrogen oxides in an oxygen containing effluent into nitrogen and water using a molecular sieve and a metal oxide binder, where the preferred binder is titania and the molecular sieve is an aluminosilicate.
EP-A-312981 discloses a process for cracking vanadium-containing hydrocarbon feed streams using a catalyst composition comprising a physical mixture of a zeolite embedded in an inorganic refractory matrix material and at least one oxide of beryllium, magnesium, calcium, strontium, barium or lanthanum, preferably magnesium oxide, on a silica-containing support material.
Kang and Inui, Effects of decrease in number of acid sites located on the external surface of Ni-SAPO-34 crystalline catalyst by the mechanochemical method, Catalysis Letters 53, pages 171–176 (1998) disclose that the shape selectivity can be enhanced and the coke formation mitigated in the conversion of methanol to ethylene over Ni-SAPO-34 by milling the catalyst with MgO, CaO, BaO or Cs2O on microspherical non-porous silica, with BaO being the most preferred.
International Publication No. WO 98/29370 discloses the conversion of oxygenates to olefins over a small pore non-zeolitic molecular sieve containing a metal selected from the group consisting of a lanthanide, an actinide, scandium, yttrium, a Group 4 metal, a Group 5 metal or combinations thereof.